1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens and, in particular, to an optical lens which can be manufactured with its astigmatism arbitrarily adjusted.
2. Related Background Art
As shown in FIG. 4, conventionally known is an optical lens A in which a flange C is formed at the outer periphery of an optically functioning portion B. The flange C is mainly used for attaching the optical lens A to a holder or the like. The flange C, which is disposed around the optically functioning portion B functioning as a lens, is formed with a constant thickness at the outer periphery of the optically functioning portion B. The optical lens A is manufactured by injection molding of a resin, for example.